The disclosure of application Ser. No. 09/212,102 is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to juice extractors for extracting juice from fruit, such as citrus fruit, combined with a mixer device for mixing the extracted juice with a variety of additional ingredients to make juice beverages.
Juice extractors are known and comprise a fluted undulating convex tapered generally cone shaped member that tapers to an apex. The member extends from a surrounding trough having a means of discharging the extracted juice such as a pouring spout. Citrus fruit such as oranges, lemons, and grapefruit are manually pressed against the tapered member and rotated thereagainst to ream the pulp and juice from the fruit which collects in the trough. Such extractors are typically molded thermoplastic.
Improvements to extractors have included drive motors to rotate the reaming tapered member and to supply power to a mixing mechanism to mix beverages. The present invention provides a solution to the problem of combining a juice extractor and beverage mixer in a single apparatus where both the mixer and juice extractor are driven by a common drive located in a drive module.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a juice extractor and beverage mixing apparatus comprising a juice extraction module; a beverage mixing module; and a drive module operationally coupled to the extraction module and the beverage mixing module for extraction of juice from fruit and for mixing the extracted juice with additional ingredients to produce a beverage in the mixing module.
A juice extractor and beverage mixer according to a further aspect of the present invention comprises releasably attached and fluid coupled first and second compartments. A juice extractor device extracts juice from fruit inserted in the first compartment. A beverage mixing device is coupled to the second compartment, the second compartment receives the extracted juice from the first compartment and receives beverage ingredients, the mixing device mechanically stirring and mixing a juice beverage from the received juice and ingredients.
In one aspect, electrically operated means are coupled to the compartments for operating the extractor and mixing devices.
In a further aspect, a third compartment is included releasably coupled to the first and second compartments forming a plurality of modules, electrically operated drive means are in the third compartment in substantial fluid isolation from the first and second compartments for operating the extractor and mixing device.
In a further aspect, the drive means includes first and second drive shafts rotatably driven by a motor, the first drive shaft extending into the first compartment for operating the juice extractor device, the second drive shaft being coupled to the second compartment for operating the mixing device.
In a further aspect, gear means in the third compartment are responsive to the motor for operating the first and second drive shafts and respective extractor and mixing devices at corresponding rotational speeds.
In a further aspect, the third compartment is in substantial fluid isolation relative to the first and second compartment.
In a still further aspect, the motor and gear means include means for operating the first drive shaft at a different rotational speed than the second drive shaft.
Preferably, the motor and gear means include means for operating the first drive shaft at a slower speed than the second drive shaft.
The extractor preferably comprises a convex fruit receiving member with a fluted undulating outer fruit receiving surface terminating at an apex, the mixer device comprising a paddle, the drive means for selectively rotating the paddle and the fruit receiving member.
In a further aspect, transmission means are responsive to the motor for rotating the paddle and fruit receiving member simultaneously.
Preferably the drive means includes transmission means for rotating the fruit receiving member at a slower speed than the paddle.
In a further aspect, the third compartment is coupled to the first and second compartments, drive means are in the third compartment for operating the extractor device and the mixing device, the compartments each comprising corresponding interengaged housing portions forming corresponding modules.
Preferably, the housing portions are releasably interengaged. Also, preferably a pouring spout is formed in the second compartment housing portion and the third compartment includes means juxtaposed with the spout when engaged with the second compartment for providing an overfill gap for liquid in the second compartment.
In a further aspect, the first compartment forms a module comprising a lid and a trough for receiving and enclosing the extractor, an intermediate housing portion forms a modular third compartment for receiving the electrically operated means and a pitcher having a handle and a pouring spout forms a module comprising the second compartment.
Further, in accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a juice extractor and beverage mixing apparatus comprising a juice extractor, a beverage mixer with an annular configuration, a drive mechanism below the juice extractor and beverage mixer which operates the juice extractor and beverage mixing apparatus. The beverage mixer is provided with an aperture in substantial fluid isolation from the beverage mixer, so that the drive spindle may project through the aperture and operate the juice extractor and the paddle which rotates through the beverage mixer, the paddle having a plurality of arms, each projecting outwardly and axially from the drive spindle.
Further, in accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a juice extractor and beverage mixing apparatus comprising a juice extractor, a beverage mixer, a drive mechanism below the juice extractor and beverage mixer which operates the juice extractor and beverage mixing apparatus where the juice extractor and beverage mixer are side-by-side. The drive spindle may operate the juice extractor and the mixing paddle by means of a belt and gears which ensure that the juice extraction process and the mixing process can be performed simultaneously where the beverage mixer is in fluid communication with the juice extractor by means of a spout through which the extracted juice exits the juice extractor and enters the beverage mixer.